Get Out Of My Head
by andersaa
Summary: This is a followup of The Unknown Angel with the same people. Cas is better, but his grace is failing. Lucifer is tormenting Audia and Sam and refuses to go away. I'm glad you guys like it!
1. An Angel

**Audia POV**

She was staring at her step brother whom she had loved once. Then he fell. She had always thought very highly of him. He used to try and discipline her and Gabriel. Now he's dead and Luci _killed_ him. He just looked at her with an expression she had never seen him wear before: Surprise. But very soon it was replaced with a look she knew all too well, he was wearing a smirk. "Why should I?" he said looking at his nails in an offhand sort of way. She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you in my head anyway? Are you just being a stalker or an overprotective person? Or just plain weird?" she asked.

"I'm in there because I'm bored!" he shouted, "Try being stuck in this Hell-Hole without going nuts!" She rolled her eyes at her big brother. "Always annoying, aren't you?" she said becoming sarcastic and put her hands on her hips. At this Lucifer rolls his eyes and mimics her actions. "I'm staying." he said, as if that settled everything.

"I'll get you out one way or another." said Audia, becoming serious now, her eyes turning all black, then gold, then back to normal. Lucifer's smile dropped. "I'd like to see you try." he said with a menacing glare and a sneer replacing the smirk. "Good-bye then." she said coldly, and with a _whoosh_ was gone.

She appeared on a dark roadside and she knew exactly where and when she was. She was by Route 20 in South Bend, Indiana and was just a mile or so away from the Kenrose Motel. It was just seven months after she had taken the jump off the building with the boys. She walked a long way up the road until she could see a faint glimmer of neon lights in the distance, then she started to run. When she got closer, she slowed down, she didn't want to look suspicious. She could see the old '67 Chevy Impala Parked in the lot. She smiled to herself.

She walked up to the door, then thought better of it. It'd look incredibly strange to walk into the motel asking for a room that was taken... _That _would end badly. She walked off into the shadows and spread her wings out. It felt so good to stretch them out their two car lengths. Of course she had to make them smaller. If she didn't, she'd break the motel. That also would end badly. She looked around, then there was another faint _woosh_, and she was gone.

She appeared in the motel room where Sam and Dean were staying. She could feel the energy of them radiating from the room next door. She looked around and saw she was in the half living room of the motel room they had rented. She saw some cheap curtains, a rusty table lamp on a rickety side table, a okay-ish coffee table in front of the couch. There were some pictures on the walls, put the paint was peeling. It was a mostly empty room with no homey feeling to it. Still, the people tried.

She looked down at the couch and saw a small figure huddled there. The figure was wearing a trench coat, a blue tie, and was curled in the fetal position, back to her. She smiled slightly and whispered, "Looks like you're fixed, for now... I wish I wasn't broken anymore.." She ruffled his hair in a sisterly fashion, but she did it gently, for fear of waking him. She made her wings appear and ruffled Castiel's silky raven-like black wings. (All angels can see another's wings at all times.) Her wings that were golden-white and Oh-So-Like-Gabriel's were glowing slightly in the dim moonlight that filled the room. It was an angelic glow, and mesmerizing to look at. You could stare forever.

She stretched one out (Not fully, of course.) and draped it over Castiel like a blanket of comfort for the angel, who's troubles were not yet over. The angel stirred feebly but was calm again in an instant, and his breathing evened out again. She sighed. She remembered when Cas didn't need sleep, but his grace was starting to fail. She wished she could do more, but then, there was nothing she alone could do. She laid down next to him, facing the opposite direction, and fell into an uneasy sleep, for fear she will have another one of her brothers lost by morning.

**Cas POV**

Last night he dreamed of an angel. Not one that was cruel, like the ones he knew. One that was comforting, kind, beautiful, and sympathetic. She had absolutely beautiful golden-white wings that looked so like his brother's. She acted like she really understood. When he had finished telling her of his worries, struggles, hopes, fears, promises, betrayals, and confusion, she spoke. She knew he needed help, Cas could feel it. He could feel that there was something personal in the way he said things that made her understand. Or maybe she didn't need to know all these things in the first place because she had gone through them herself. But she said these words to them in a voice that made Cas want to know her.

She only said this, "_Looks like your fixed, for now... I wish I wasn't broken anymore.." _Why this was in his endless mind he did not know. He did not know why he was thinking this at that moment. They sat on a beautiful mahogany bench he had not noticed before. He also hadn't noticed the lovely scenery that surrounded them. They were sitting on a bench under a pretty maple tree in the middle of what appeared to be a plaza or park. There were flowers of every type imaginable, there was a humble little cobbled pebble walkway with a koi pond to the left. There was a stream in front of them with a splendid, elegant bridge in front of them.

When they sat she turned to look at the pond for a moment. In this moment he realized that there was a white outline around her, and it blurred her in his eyes, as though she was made of mist. She looked back at him with a light in hr eyes that suggested she got up to mischief often, and often got caught. He saw she enjoyed it, like Gabriel, there was always a distinct light of trouble that would never go away. She reached up and ruffled his hair gently and smiled as she put her hand down. He noticed how her eyes crinkled with little crow's feet. She reached up again and repeated the gesture, except gentler, and to his wings. She stretched out her right wing (She was sitting to his left.) and put it around Cas as a gesture of comfort. Her wings were very soft and it wasn't long before she drifted to sleep, head resting on his shoulder.

He took in the beauty of the area, and appreciated that his Dad really did make angels appear in dark times.

**Yay! Sorry, soccer got in the way of the writing. Not to mention a buttload of homework piled on me!**


	2. Go Away

**Hoping this won't be too bad in the end. This is an outlet for me. :-D**

**Audia POV**

She awoke to the sound of the hammer on the colt. She sat up, wing still over Cas, and turned to the hurriedly dressed Winchesters who had just woke up. She was smiling and she giggled at the serious look on Dean's face then she saw he and Sam were both suppressing smiles. She said in a happy tone, with her accent, "Hello boys. You know the colt won't work on me, right?" The brothers both smiled and Dean shrugged. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Shhh!" she said in a hurried whisper, "Cas might wake up!"

"Oh..." said Sam, "Sorry.." he whispered, comprehension dawning on their faces. Then Dean spoke, "Guessing you still don't want Cas knowing about you then?" She shook her head and smiled, "Not until he wakes up." The brothers smiled wider. "We need to get dressed properly." said Sam. She nodded again, still not taking her wing off Castiel's sleeping form.

They walked off and Cas began to stir. She took her wing off and made her wings disappear. She ducked under the bed. _Aren't you ready?! _she said to herself. She guessed she'd give it a few minutes. Cas sighed, turned over to face her side of the room and 1/2, and he stood up eyes still closed. Then the beautiful blue orbs appeared as his eyelids fluttered open. He looked around, and let his wings hang limp in relaxation. Everyone's refreshed after a nap in her book.

He walked over to the bed she was under and sat there, waiting for Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean came out a few minutes later, still smiling stupidly. By then painful cramps were popping up on her leg, sides, and neck. They saw Cas sitting on the bed, then there eyes flicked down to her. She had her finger on her lips, telling them to be quiet. They looked back up at Cas who then said something that made her stiffen and her blood turn cold, "Who are you looking at?"

**Cas POV**

Dean tried to act like he didn't know, but Winchesters weren't good liars. He then got off the bed and bent down to look under the bed. He saw a girl.. The same girl from before. That was months ago. He saw her and knew it was her because of the golden-white wings that looked like Gabriel's. She grabbed her hoodie and pulled her out from under the bed, suddenly angry at her. He's had seven months to think about what she might be, and he's found out what else she was. He also found out that she grew up in heaven, but was never shown to the other angels, for fear she'd meet Gabriel. Those two would bring heaven to it's knees.

He pushed her up against the wall and made her rise above the ground, so her toes were hanging. Sam and Dean tried to peel him back, but him, being an angel, didn't budge. What made him most angry was that she didn't appear to be angry at him... She didn't even look scared. All he saw in her eyes were pity and understanding. He didn't know why, but this made him _more_ angry. He didn't understand why he was angry at all. Maybe it was because she looked so much like Gabriel, and he was gone. Maybe it was that she was partially a Knight of Hell. Maybe it was because she didn't come back. "Where the hell have you _been_?" he hissed, making every syllable clear and raising her higher off the ground.

Then a flash of anger appeared in her eyes. She reached out, as if to touch Sam and Dean, then she pulled back making a fist, and she pulled back hard. Just then golden chains burst out of the wall, wrapping themselves around Castiel like snakes. Like they were _living_ chains. They snaked around his arms, legs, and wings binding him to the wall. With a quick flutter of her wings, the girl (Who's name Cas didn't yet know.) went right over him and landed in front of Sam and Dean, who looked furious at her. "That's exactly where I've been," she spat at Castiel, "Hell. Greater hell than you know."

She turned to Sam and Dean and said, "Sorry!" and sat on the floor, head in her hands. She was ashamed that she had just done this to her brother, whom she loved. Sam and Dean stared down at her, all traces of a smile gone. She looked up at them with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

**Audia POV**

She reached her hand up and made it into a fist then pulled down, again, hard. Golden chains sprung from the floor and wrapped themselves around Sam and Dean. Legs, arms, and torso all tied to the wall opposite Cas. She turned back to Cas, tied in a sitting position on the floor. She knelt down and walked on her knees over to him. She leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Didn't think I'd have to tie you up to _hug_ you." she laughed gently. Cas stared at her, speechless. This was the girl he had just pinned to a wall. A wall.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Because even though angels and demons separate don't always care, together they make someone who cares more than you could imagine." she said back, smiling. Sam, Dean, and Cas were all soothed that she wasn't angry with the angel. She lifted her hand up and spun it once in a small circle. All the chains vanished and all of them got up. Then Lucifer appeared in the corner. Sam saw him too, and ignored him, just like Audia. Even though Sam didn't know Audia could see him too, Lucifer tormented them both just the same. "I told you I wasn't leaving." he said with the too familiar smirk back in place. Sam just stood there.

Audia knew Sam could see Luci, but didn't mention him ever. They were both blocking him out. "I could just.." he gestured at the place around them, "Burn this down. It'd kill all of you anyway. It'd be killing.." he counted the people in the room, "At least four birds with one stone." When Audia didn't respond he sighed and turned to Sam, "What if I just killed Dean now? He doesn't trust you, not really. He was burdened with you for years, and still is. I don't think he'd miss _you_ anyway." Cas and Dean were talking, but neither Sam nor Audia heard. Luci continued to whisper his little _ideas_. Then he said something that made both of them snap, "Your mother and father would be ashamed Sam. As would Jess." At that moment both of them shouted in unison, "SHUT UP LUCIFER!" Sam looked at Audia in the most surprised look he'd ever given anyone. Then he looked right back at Lucifer who was leaning against the wall with his left leg crossed over his right.

"They said shut up to me..." he mumbled. Dean and Cas looked over quickly. "What is it?" said Cas in a deep, worried tone. Dean simply looked alarmed that Sam and Audia had said something together, when that something they were shouting at wasn't even there. "It's Luci." hissed Audia. Now Cas, too, looked alarmed. Audia's eyes turned all black, then gold replaced the sparkling onyx that was there. Cas, Sam, and Dean all stepped back from the seriously pissed off hybrid. "Leave brother." she said in a dangerous voice. His smirk once again dropped. He stretched out his wings in a menacing fashion the stood up straight. His once pure white, glowing wings were now charred and had black on the edged and in the middle holed from fire were there. The wings matched the vessel: Scarred, burned, and lots of holes.

"Make me." he said defiantly.

"Ok." she raised her hand to him and there was white blue mist swirling around it, then another color joined: Black. Then another color joined: Gold. It was a beautiful symphony of colors, and it was being directed straight at Lucifer. He looked afraid. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. He looked at her for a moment, and there was nothing but loathing in his gaze. Then with a soft, _whoosh_, he was gone.

**Just needed to wright this bit. I thought this chapter was okay. I just like the direction this is going. Comment who's POV I should do next! :-D**


	3. This Is My True Form

**Sorry, could ****not wait**** to post another chapter! Also sorry if this one is short. Here it goes...**

**Sam POV**

_She dealt with the visions? The same hallucinations? Were they even hallucinations at all? If they weren't, how could he be saying the exact same thing to both of them? Maybe he wasn't even saying the same thing..._ all of this ran through the younger (and taller) Winchester's mind as he looked at Audia in confusion and awe. They had both said 'Shut up' to Lucifer at the same time. He saw that he now was gone, and it was because _she_ had _asked_ him to. Last time he checked, that's not how Lucifer worked.

Maybe he's more than a hallucination after all. Sam looked at Audia. She looked a little more pale than she had before. Scratch that, her face was drained of color from physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded feebly. A few seconds later, she had collapsed on the floor. Cas, Sam, and Dean crowded around her and checked her over. After they made sure she was going to be okay, they carried her to Sam's bed and set her on it to rest.

Sam walked to the sink to get a towel and water. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. He grabbed a white linen towel and walked carefully over to the bed that Audia was laying in, all of them were a little shaken, considering someone had just collapsed. He sat on Dean's bed across from her and dipped the towel into the cool water. He pressed it gently against her forehead. She stirred slightly then stopped. Cas was looking at her with a mangled mess of emotions. Dean looked scared. She had become like a sister to him and Sam.

Her eyes fluttered open, she took the towel off her forehead, and she sat up fast, very fast. She said quickly, looking at the three of them, "I need your help."

**Audia POV**

All she remembered was seeing the three of their shocked faces, and Sam's quizzical look. She remembered a small nod, and then it all went black. She was thinking about Lucifer. She needed her and Sam to be in peace. She knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed her boys, and she needed them _now_. She opened her eyes and saw worried faces peering back at her. She felt a towel on her forehead and quickly took it off. She sat bolt upright. She looked at the now alarmed faces staring at her and said, "I need your help."

Just then their faces looked more alarmed. Then she saw in the mirror across from her why they looked alarmed. One of her eyes was white blue, like angel grace, and the other was pure black, like that of a demon, or, in her case, a Knight of Hell. She hadn't gone full out on years! She saw her horns were there too. She could feel her demon tail, and her wings were there, and they were pure white and glowing, just as Luci's had once been. Her form had been compromised.

She didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit. She especially didn't like the look Cas was giving her horns, and tail. Especially with her tail swaying gently back and forth. He looked... Satisfied in a way. In a very smug sort of way. Then he spoke with acidity in his voice. "Why don't you go and back the demons? This is a fight now. They have made sure of that." She looked hurt and shocked. This was the brother she had loved and watched over to make sure he never hurt himself, purposefully or accidentally. She couldn't believe this.

Then she regained her normal composure. Mischief, trouble-making, sassy, with a butt-load of attitude. Basically, Gabriel. "Haven't you heard?" she asked Castiel with mock wonder in her voice, "In a battle between demons and angel, I back neither of those Idjits on either side." Cas looked dumbfounded. She continued, "Do you know who I back?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious. Cas raised his eyebrow, as did the Winchester brothers. "I back the Winchesters." she said with a smirk, and with another faint _whoosh_ and wind, she was gone.

**YAY! Another chapter! I don't know anymore. I'm just going where my keys take me. My mind is a strange place. :-)**


	4. I Forgive You

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been frequent with the updates, this is so late! But it's not like anyone wants to read my stuff soo... :/ Here we go again. :P :D**

**Castiel POV**

Many days passed and still Audia did not return. They were all kind of expecting her to, but after the third week, they sort of stopped waiting. They had figured she might come back eventually. Castiel didn't know how to feel about Audia, though his respect for her greatly increased for her (though he hated to admit it) when she gave the answer on who she'd back in a battle between angels and demons, or any battle for that matter. She didn't say that out loud, but Cas knew it was true in his hear- Do angels have hearts? Oh well, never mind that.

They had moved around a lot for hunts. Cas had to come with them because he could not very well fend for himself, and he didn't want to return to the battlefield that was heaven. He had gone back to the memory over and over again of Sam and Audia yelling at the thing that wasn't there. But the thing was, the more Cas tried to remember, the fuzzier it became. It was like a dream and all the details slipped away from him like water running through his hand.

After a month and a half, something happened. She came back.

**Audia POV**

She had been in The Pit talking to Lucifer. She was talking to him, and she had something to think about.

_-Flashback-_

_"I don't wanna go away!" said Lucifer in a pouty baby voice, sticking out his lower lip in mock sadness. "GO!" screamed Audia, who was still in her 'full' form._

_"NO!" shouted Lucifer defiantly, "I'm your big brother! I'm not letting you tell me what to do! Unless..." he had dropped the baby act and had the awful, dreadful, evil smirk back in place. "What?" cried Audia desperately, "I'll do just about anything now!" her voice turned acidic, "I remember the days I loved you, idolized you, made you my role model! You used to be amazing, now I'll do whatever it takes to get away from you!" _

_Lucifer looked slightly ashamed, but there was no mock, or venom to his gaze. He said this truthfully and sincerely, and she felt a tiny sliver of pity for the vile creature in front of her. This was no longer her brother. He said two tiny words that changed him and her for quite some time, "I'm sorry." he whispered faintly. _

_"I'm sorry you had to come to this.." she said, "What was the little 'Unless' you were talking about earlier?" He looked up, recovering slightly, but did not take up a tone of mock, or hatred, or denial. He said, "I could make a deal with you. I don't want to have to do this to you, but me entering both your minds is like a contract. You can break it by selling your soul. I may be able to give it back after as well." She just stared. She saw that her brother wasn't even lying. He meant every word he just said. Call it sisterly love, but she accepted. She was doing this for Sam as well as herself. _

_"This will hurt..." he said. She cringed, she knew the feeling of having your soul ripped out, and the exemplary pain of having it forced back in. He walked slowly and cautiously towards her. He handed her a leather belt, sighed, and said, "You know what to do."__She nodded. She snapped her fingers and a wooden chair appeared. She sat and put the belt in between her teeth, ready to bite if the pain got too bad. Though she could handle it better than most mortals, she still felt pain. He rolled up his sleeve and reached for her stomach. He made contact and went into the spiritual temple of your body. The second his hand pierced her skin she screamed in unbelievable agony. _

_Then she ceased, only breathing heavy now. His hand grabbed the soul and pulled it out with a heave. When it was in his hands it looked like nothing more than blue-white, black, and gold wisps of smoke. "I truly am sorry for this." he said in a lamenting tone._

_"It's nothing." said Audia in a tone less voice, with a blank look set on her face. A black tear oozed down Luci's cheek. This was, after all, his little sister he was hurting. He grew up with her. She was a feisty little angel who always seemed to be up to something. She got her way an awful lot too. Really only Lucifer, Gabe, Anna, Hanna, and Balthazar had ever met her. She was really something different._

_He wiped the tear away promptly and sat down. "I can't give this back for three months... It may be too damaged, and dangerous to try to give it back once it's been down here" he gestured around The Pit, "for three months.." _

_"We have to give it a shot.." said Audia. She smiled a smile that was slightly emotionless, "If we get out of this, I swear to Dad I'll visit you once a month." He smiled at her. "Wanna sing our song?" she asked with some genuine enthusiasm. He nodded vigorously with a smile. They began to sing, "I am the innocent. I am what could've been. The dreams you talk about. Now left on broken skin..." _

_They sang that a good twenty times, all the while Luci was dancing like an idiot. On the seventh time Audia joined in. They acted like the world was as it was, and heaven was peaceful. Nobody was tearing at another's throat. Heaven was never truly peaceful, but they used to be happy... Happier. Before she left Lucifer told her this, "Tell Cas I'm sorry." I digress. Back to the story._

_-Flashback Ended-_

She appeared on a hard wooden floor in a motel room not so different from the last one. It was very early. There was, however, a difference this time: This time she appeared in front of Castiel. He looked at her with surprise, then he hugged her. She hugged him back, trying not to imply that she was guilty. He, however, looked past all this. He pulled away looking alarmed. "What did you do?!" he asked in a panicked whisper.

She sighed and spoke very fast, as if going quicker would limit the outraged outbursts and protests that were sure to come from Castiel's mouth, "Well I was in The Pit talking to Luci where he said to get out of me and Sam's heads he would make a deal with me so I sold my soul and he said he give it back, but it takes three months to give it back and my soul might be broken, destroyed, or very badly damaged where as to it wouldn't be able to go back inside me." she flinched and gritted her teeth, awaiting the outburst.

He just stared at her for a second in shock, then he opened his mouth, "YOU DID WHAT?!" She cringed. Sam and Dean popped up and in one swift motioned had pulled the knives out from under their pillows and stood up. They saw Audia, dropped the knives, smiled, and walked over to hug her. Dean, however, got there first. He hugged her and whispered to her, "Don't ever do that to us again." She smiled into his shoulder and nodded. He pulled back, and close on his heels was Sam who hugged her next.

He had to stoop down to hug her, seeing as she was rather short, and he was huge. "Nice to see you too Gigantor.." she mumbled into his chest.

"He Hybrid.." he chuckled into her hair, and then pulled away. "Why'd you yell Cas?" he turned to face the Angel in the corner who looked to be in a foul mood and his face showed it. Dean jumped. "Why're you angry?" Sam also turned to Cas. Audia followed suit, but profusely avoided eye contact. He told them everything she told him, word for word.

They both were fuming by the end of the story. "What?! She sold her soul?!" Sam yelled.

"Lucifer! That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" yelled Dean.

"Shut up!" shouted Audia, "Look, it was my own choice. I'll face it when the time comes."

She hadn't expected them to care so much... I mean, of course she expected them to _care_, but she never expected them to act like her brothers. But that's exactly what they were to her: Brothers.

**Three months came and went while Audia stayed with the Winchesters and Cas, going on hunts and surviving. It turned out that she was nearly a better hunter than Dean. They outshone each other at different times.**

Audia stood at the door of the abandoned house her, Sam, Dean, and Cas were staying in taking in the cold, brisk morning. The grass was dusted with white powder and the windows were laced over with frost. She stretched out her wings and they were met with a chilling sensation that sent shivers up her spine. She was about to be in a place that burned hotter than the sun.

She glanced back into the kitchen to look at the table. She saw the note she left that said what Lucifer had asked her to tell Cas folded up neatly beside a breakfast she had made. She turned back to the outdoors, took a deep breath, and with a _whoosh_ and some wind, she was gone. She prayed last night to Dad to ask him that her soul be in tact. She hoped she listened

She appeared in The Pit to see Lucifer sitting on the floor holding her soul. She was relieved to see it was still in tact... Wait, a piece was missing! She opened her mouth in a panicked way, but Lucifer put up his hand quickly and opened his mouth to explain, "It's only a little piece! Once I put it back inside you, it will heal over in six months." he cringed.

"Now we have to put it back in." she said with a sigh, relieved that her soul would heal. She snapped her fingers and a wooden chair with a leather belt appeared. She sat on the chair, and put the belt in her mouth. Luci approached her, holding the soul tenderly. He gently put his hand close to her stomach, then again went into her inner spiritual temple. It was agony for a moment, and she screamed, then she started breathing heavy.

He took his hand out and smiled at her as she took the belt out of her mouth. "Let us sing our glorious song." exclaimed Audia sarcastically. They began to sing, "I am the innocent. I am what could've been..." They only sang it twelve times this time. Then Audia whispered, "Thank you... Brother.." and with a faint _whoosh_ and a little wind, she was gone.

She appeared on the walk up to the abandoned house and was met by three people. You can guess who they are. "I'm fine!" she exclaimed. A cheer went up around the group. Castiel hugged Audia tight and whispered, "I forgive him."

**A month passed.**

She was in the kitchen finishing up her hamburger at top speed. "Where are _you_ going?" Dean asked as she stood up to leave. She turned around to face him. "I'm visiting my brother. And I'm proud of it." She smiled and with a faint _whoosh_ and a little wind, she was, yet again, gone.

**Done with the story! I wrapped it up in time! Yay! Hope you people enjoyed it... If you even read this far... Comment if you know the song that Audia and lucifer were singing, and who it's by... (Knowing that song does not make me a Satan Worshipper. -_-) :3 We all love Supernatural here.**


End file.
